Jasminka Antonenko
"I took pills, had X-rays, and tried to go long periods without eating. But I only became more hungry, and the hunger hurt. The only way to feel better was to constantly eat, whether it were fruits, chips, or sweets. And because of that, food is the only thing I can think about. It makes me happy because it stops my pain.” -Jasminka explains her disease to Akko (src) Jasminka Antonenko (Numbuh Increase) (originally from Little Witch Academia) is a Russian Avalaran half-blood witch and Food Supplier of Sector LN, and a student of Luna Nova. Nextgen Series Jasminka was born with a condition where she is constantly hungry. Her parents took her to doctors and magic healers, gave her pills and X-rays, made her go a long time without eating, but her hunger continued to hurt, and only eating made her feel better. She revealed this secret to Amanda O'Neill sometime after meeting her at Luna Nova, and Amanda was understanding in her plight. In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, Jasminka almost accidentally eats a shrunken Akko on her donut. Akko forces Jasminka to vomit, and when Diana realizes what happened, she scolds Jasminka for her reckless eating habits. Jasminka grows upset and cries the rest of the day. Akko comes to visit her in her room, saying she's not mad at Jasminka. Jasminka reveals her disease to Akko and still feels guilty, so Akko asks her to promise to be more careful from now on. She gets Jasminka to smile and feel better, and Jasminka resumes eating as she joins the slumber party. In Field Day!, Jasminka participated in Home-Run Contest and scored 3,111 yards. She then played Sweet Tooth and Tightrope Treachery and scored 10th place. During the latter, Grenda of Sector GF tried to shake her off her own rope, snapping the rope, but while Grenda fell to her defeat, Jasminka ate a Fudgepuffsicle to get back to Grenda's rope. She teamed up with Sector GT's Konbu Colins for the Team Games and easily pushed him off the ring in Melee Mayhem. In Index and the World Rings, Jasminka battles Spewart of the Broodals, with Killua Zoldyck letting her borrow and eat his chocolate bars. When Jasminka gets strong enough, she sends Spewart flying with a single punch. Battles *Field Day! **Home-Run Contest. **Sweet Tooth. **Melee Mayhem (Jasminka vs. Konbu Colins). *Escape from Bobopolis. *Jasminka vs. Spewart. Appearance Jasminka is a pudgy girl from head to toe, with pink hair in two large pigtails, tied by red bows. Her dark-brown eyes are closed most of the time with a smile on her face. At night, she wears a turquoise gown. Personality “I agree that people should care about a person’s inner beauty… but I would like people to know who I am on the outside, too. I want to feel pride in how I look.” -Jasminka to King Mickey (src) Jasminka is rather quiet most of the time, but she almost always has a smile on her face. The only exception is when she's in battle, and becomes serious about winning. She loves eating and has a sweet personality. When she almost accidentally swallowed Akko, Jasminka felt very guilty and cried all day, refusing to eat, until Akko came to comfort her. She is a very kind person who is always willing to help her friends or share her food. Jasminka was slightly offended when Disney edited her body in a commercial to make her look skinny, saying she would like people to know what she really looks like and not be ashamed of her weight. However, she would rather not get into a long fight about it. Jasminka was inspired by Akko for wanting to conquer her Magic Deficiency, and after meeting her Negative, Jasminka wants to try and conquer her hunger. Abilities Aside from basic magic, Jasminka is able to get stronger by consuming large amounts of food, most notably sweets and junk food. Her default Power Level is 1,500, but this number grows the more she eats, and it shrinks whenever she exerts energy. She is also good at riding a broom, and she is a terrific Magic Chef. Weaknesses Jasminka was born with a strange disease that forces her to always be hungry, no matter how much she eats. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Field Day! (cameos) *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *Jasminka was the only main character of Witch Academia to not receive any development, nor was she confirmed to have any unique powers. That's why Gamewizard decided to give her strength-type powers by eating food. **However, Jasminka was given a chapter in the manga, which used a similar idea that Gamewizard applied to her, but he was not aware of the chapter before writing his own idea. Category:Little Witch Academia Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Avalarans Category:Sector LN Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Asians Category:Cooks